The Depths of Dark
by Fanfictionia
Summary: We may be bionic. We may be different. But we have problems. We can fall. And soon, we will. (Poetry) (One-Shot) (Rated T for mentions of death and evil)


We may be the smartest person on the planet.  
We may be the strongest person on Earth.  
We may be the fastest person in the world.  
And that all may come from a robotic chips on the back of our necks, but we're still human.  
That means we're entitled to complementary break downs, and the ability to be broken beyond repair.  
But it doesn't help that we're constantly being told that we aren't normal-just an experiment.  
Just a lab rat.  
That's just it, we weren't born, we were created.  
We guess that means we can't be like them.  
The humans.  
From the moment we were born, our freedom of mind, our lives were at stake.  
We could have been separated.

Because we are different.  
We had to be hidden in a lab for sixteen years.  
Robbed from human experiences.  
Hidden in isolation.  
With no one but each other, and a vain father who thought we were just experiments.  
We guess that's all we are.  
Even after being released into the open, we are constantly reminded that we are different.  
From our family, friends, and anyone.  
From the mirror.  
Just because you open the cage, doesn't mean the bird is ready to fly.  
But the bird can be so desperate to fly.

We were trained to safe people, to protect the world.  
How can we when the world won't protect us?  
How can we when the world won't accept us?  
At least, that's what we were told the first sixteen years of our lives.

We once had a friend that was just like us.  
That understood us perfectly,  
and stuck by us through thick and thin.  
He turned out to be on a different perspective.  
And we were back looking over our shoulder.  
Running away.

And then it turns out that everything we knew was a lie.  
That our father wasn't our father.  
Why didn't we here the truth?  
Did he think we couldn't handle it?  
Just because we were different?  
We had to fight that night.  
We're supposed to be heroes.  
But it felt so good.  
To let out my rage that I was forced to hold for all these years.  
And to see the person that caused us so much pain.  
All we wanted to do was make him feel our pain.  
One simple request.

Without him, this life wouldn't have been ours.  
Maybe we would have been born to a lovely mother and father.  
But not this, anything but this life.

Then, we had to forgive the man that lied to us.  
That seemed oblivious to the fact that he caused us pain as well.  
But all you do is put on a plastic smile and agree.  
Because our opinions don't matter.  
We're just lab rats.  
That's all we'll ever be.

Sometimes, our family thinks we aren't smart enough.  
Strong enough.  
Fast enough.  
Why would you say that?  
We're more capable then you are.  
We know our own capacity.  
We know when we can break.  
When we can fall.  
If we keep up this act though, we'll fall under green eyes.

Our principal found out we were bionic.  
We couldn't understand why we couldn't just destroy her there and then.  
But we had to be cowards.  
To be the good guys.  
And vanish.  
How foolish we were to actually believe that we were found out.  
That we'd never come back.  
That our terrible lives were behind us.  
That for once, luck was on our side.

That boat we were on.  
It was a key, that we could finally grab after the game of Cat and Mouse.  
We were free.  
Or so we thought.  
A crisis was happening.  
And our warped minds forced us to help.  
We shouldn't have helped.  
We should have let whoever was in that submarine die.  
Leave them in a bitter death of ash and flames.

Because no one could ever understand how we feel.  
After who we thought was the lying tyrant arrived with a helicopter.  
We were devastated.  
Believe me, we wanted more then anything not to go on that helicopter.  
To leave him in a salty taste of lonely.  
Anything, including drowning, would be better then the high rise with him.  
But we had to go up there.  
Because we were dolls in a dollhouse.  
Forced to be played with.

Oh, how we were played.  
Our bite of society took a toll after we got captured for the second time.  
By the man that caused us so much pain.  
But he was back, with someone new.  
It was no average mortal, it was a mortal with bionics.  
You'd think we'd be jumping with joy at someone who could understand us.  
But we were furious.  
That someone would willingly implant themselves with the torturous devices that ruined our lives.

We wanted to rip the cords right off his smug face.  
To allow him to feel the pain we've been through for years.  
That poser, thinking he's above everyone else with those bionics.  
When all these years we've been told we were different.  
That we were below everyone else.  
All because of some bionics.

They thought they trapped us.  
That they were so clever.  
But what they didn't do is that you can't trapped someone who's already been trapped.  
Trapped in the essence of our very own minds.  
Trapped in society's rules.  
Trapped in a never ending game of not good enough.  
This was no trap.  
We just walked right out of it, our forced ways leading us away to the place we hated the most.  
We were back to our terrible lives before dark.

But it wasn't over then, it's never over.  
We were back playing dolls, when the green eyes took over.  
We aren't exactly sure what happened, as we were stuck behind our minds.  
It's like not knowing anything exists, that Triton App.  
Being somewhere, yet being nowhere.  
Seeing lightness, yet seeing darkness.  
You don't know anything, yet you know it all.  
You've lost the warm comfort of feelings-the only thing that convinced you you were human.  
And you were a robot, none of your opinions mattered, you had to follow orders.

Then we resurfaced, as if we wanted to wake up.  
The truth is, we didn't.  
We wanted to stay in that peaceful place.  
Where no one could judge you, and all you could do is think.  
You could be a bad guy, or a good guy.  
It was amazing.  
But of course, we had to wake up.  
That's what we were supposed to do, after all.  
Who'd ever listen to a freak?

Who'd ever listen to us?  
For the next year, we weren't really aware of what was going on.  
Missions, school, and that was about all we were aware of.  
We were stuck between the Triton App, and actual life.  
We were stuck between our life, and someone else's.  
We were stuck between freak, and normality.

The only event we could remember is the man we have such a longing hate for moving in.  
That blasted man we saved, and helped move in.  
All because we had to be the heroes, to save the days for those who call us freaks.

For the longest time, we could not remember most events.  
We were struggling for control.  
Until something happened.

A video, about us.  
At first, we were ecstatic.  
A video-as if we were actually worth something.  
Of course, the video was about our big secret.  
The one that ruined our entire lives.  
About us being freaks.  
Everyone was staring at us.  
We let this happen.  
For the first time, we were feared.

How that fear felt terrifyingly amazing.  
Having power at the palm of your hands.  
The ability to make people cower away at a step.  
It was a blessing.  
The first gift ever bestowed upon us.  
It was a growing lust.  
We wanted more power, fear, and control.  
But we had to put on our masks, and run.  
Again.

We knew they wouldn't accept us.  
We knew we had to hide again.  
But they found us.  
Wanted to contain our true power.  
Wanted to separate us, probe us.  
All because we were different.  
All because we had those bionics.  
So we did the thing we did best.  
Run like a coward.

We had to pretend we cared for the injured.  
Pretend we were scared.  
Pretend we were shocked.  
When in reality, we knew this was going to happen.  
Even when you showed up.  
Even when she showed up.

We should have been mad.  
Another bionic poser?  
Some more torturous bionics implanted willingly?  
But we weren't because we saw the familiar green glow of eyes.  
And that could only mean one thing.  
Our home, the Triton App.  
Oh how we longed to go back home.  
To go back under.  
To go back where we belong.

So Victor Krane,  
Will you please take us home?  
To take us away from the prying eyes of humans?  
We are sorry for disapproving and preventing your plan.  
We are sorry for being owned by the government.  
We're sorry for trying to destroy you.

Just please take us home.

**Alright! Finally, finished! Fun fact, it only took me an hour to write this! Woohoo! Anyways, I'm Fanfictionia! This is my first Lab Rats story, but I've been watching the show since it came out, so I'm a huge fan! I am also a huge fan of this archive of Lab Rats fanfictions, and all of it's amazing authors. Anyways, how was that? This idea just came in my head, and I started typing. My fingers jjust started typing, and I went with this. I like it, so I'm posting it! Hope you enjoyed, and see ya'll soon!**


End file.
